


Hurt

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Amalgamation - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Determination, Genderless Chara, Genocide, Gore, Headcanon, Horror, Insanity, Melt - Freeform, Melting, Murder, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, just do yourself a favour and find some fluff, sorry to Chara fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-The fuck…?”</p><p> </p><p>He was laughing, suddenly. He threw his head back and laughed. His tears mixed with his blood as he smirked down at them.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry, was that meant to hurt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Some messed up crap.  
> Excuse any errors, uploaded on my kindle instead of my laptop.
> 
> Based on my personal headcanon that Sans' strength is due to determination injections... which sounds a lot like Aftertale, now that I think about it...
> 
> Poor Chara.

Left. Right. Crouch and slide. Left. Right. Crouch and slide.

 

The shadow of their enemy loomed above them, dark and yet strangely angelic.

 

The twisting pillars behind him almost glittered in the light, and though the golden tiles beneath their feet were scraped and stained from their battle, they still looked like perfect murals.

 

Their enemy himself looked like glass from where they stood – his silhouette seemed smaller than usual, as he hunched over and tried to hide his tears. They could hear his breaths from here, sharp and rugged, like the oxygen itself was clogged and clotted with blood.

 

His eyes drooped and his breathing slowed, voice fading. If they waited just a moment longer…

 

There it was. His feet slipped from under his body, knees buckling, and in just a moment he’d hit the floor, his legs would shatter into dust…

 

But where’s the fun in that?

 

They cocked their head to the side as he stared up at them, blood running down his jaw. A heaving cough, and it was splattered onto their neck and chest – they laughed, leaning forwards and whispering into his ear.

 

“Well, isn’t this a predicament?”

 

He looked so scared. They couldn’t help but laugh. With little to no hesitation, they rubbed the blood off his jaw with their thumb, reaching up to lick it off…

 

…And paused.

 

“T-The fuck…?”

 

He was laughing, suddenly. He threw his head back and laughed. His tears mixed with his blood as he smirked down at them.

 

“sorry, was that meant to hurt?”

 

A sick crunch sounded through the hall as he practically threw their blade out of his chest. Two of his ribs crumbled and clattered to the ground.

 

But they didn’t turn to dust.

 

They leant forwards and poked him sheepishly. Peering down at their fingers, they saw it again; white, syrupy goop stuck to their fingers. It seeped under their fingernails and burned hotter than lava. Screaming, they tried desperately to wipe it off their skin, but it only stuck harder. They could see the red of their muscle peeking out from behind the melted skin, blistered and bubbling with crimson.

 

Sans laughed still, almost uncontrollably, as his body melted and dripped onto the ground, staining it white. Another laugh – another screaming laugh – and his face was almost unrecognisable. They could barely make out the indents of his teeth behind the stringy mess of his cheekbones; his nosehole was more of a pinprick than anything reasonable now. His eyes dripped and pooled until they were almost walls, the only remnant of the skeleton they once knew being the single blue eye that stared into their soul.

 

“W-What…” they swallowed their nerves. “What the f-fuck are you?”

 

His laughter quieted into wheezing laughs, as he leant forwards and tightened his fist around their neck. They let out a choked screech, clawing at his hand – but it kept melting into them, burning, burning until their skin was burning too. The red of their blood swirled in his bone and his grin widened horrifically.

 

“why, honey,” he leant closer to their ear, his other hand fondly stroking the scarf around his neck. “i’m your best friend.”

 

His laughter turned into strangled sobs as he watched their skin blister and melt. As their eyes rolled back in their head.

 

He held their corpse until their skin was gone, and their bones were black. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. He looked up to the window, and smiled.

 

“let’s go home, bro.”

 

Papyrus’ hand felt right in his as he was lifted up to the sky.


End file.
